


Bambina Innamorata

by Shaelamoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I know the timelines don't quite match with the song and I'm sorry but it's cute, So I heard this song, and it reminded me of nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaelamoo/pseuds/Shaelamoo
Summary: It's Will's birthday and Nico sings for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved for Rick Riordian and music belongs to Alberto Rigliani.
> 
> You can listen to the song here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4oQ1Z7mCh20
> 
> Translation of lyrics at the bottom

Will clutched at Lou Ellen's hands after almost tripping for the umpteenth time. "How much longer?" He whined. 

"Almost there I promise now hush."

"Where are we even going?" He continued because, despite everything, he's been dragged all across camp, put in the van, and driven to some mystery place in the city, all the while, blindfolded. 

Lou Ellen doesn't bother with a response. 

He hears her open a door and he feels himself pulled into a warm room. Lou Ellen switches her grip from his hands to his shoulders pushing him down until he sits. He grabs on the arms of the chair as she starts tugging at Will's blindfold.

"Happy Birthday!" She whispers in his ear before rushing out. 

He looks around and finds himself in an open room and recognizes it as an old styled bar. The chairs all sat upside down on top of the tables and pushed to the edges of the room. 

Will sat in the middle of the room in front of a small stage. And on the stage stood Nico in a tuxedo in front of a microphone and tugging at his tie. Skeletons sat behind him, all of which, weirdly enough, were also wearing tuxedos and holding instruments.  
"Wha-" Will opened his mouth to ask what all this was but Nico interrupts him, hands falling to his side, by clearing his throat.

"I know this has been a little extra and you're probably wondering how I even got Chiron to let us out of camp for this, but it's your birthday and I couldn't figure out what to get you and you wouldn't let me buy anything because you threw this whole fit and-" Nico cleared his throat again wiping his hands on his slacks, "anyways so I came up with this. It was one of my mothers favorites." Nico let out a shaky exhale into the microphone and closed his eyes.

Will held his breath as the lights dimmed until only one remained shining on Nico and the skeletons began to play a soothing tune.

The music trailed off and paused for a second leaving Will to exhale harshly as Nico opened his mouth and began singing, the instrumental following right behind him.

Bambina innamorata  
Stanotte t'ho sognata  
Sul cuore addormentata  
E sorridevi tu 

Nico's voice was low and smooth the words like silk in the warm room. Nico's wavered slightly as he drew out vowels but it slowly became stronger as he went into the next verse his body swaying to the tune. 

Bambina innamorata  
La bocca t'ho baciata  
Quel bacio ti ha destata  
Non lo scordare più

Will felt floored, his heart beat erratically as the foreign words filled the air. His eyes couldn't leave Nico as his voice became whisper echoing through the room. 

M'hai detto t'amo  
Voglio il tuo amor  
Risposi t'amo  
Con tutto il cuor

Nico's eyes opened and dark eyes met blue eyes. Will felt his eyes begin to tear up and his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. 

Bambina innamorata  
Stanotte t'ho sognata  
Sul cuore addormentata  
E sorridevi tu

The instrumental took over the melody as Nico stepped from the stage and walked to Will. He held out his hand to Will and gripped it tightly. Nico pulled him up and close, putting his hand on Will's waist, Nico began swaying them in tune with the music. Nico hooked his chin on Will's shoulder and whispered a quiet "happy birthday" in his ear. If not for Nico's tight grip, Will was sure he would've melted. "Thank you, this is, I can't even, I just-" Will tripped over his tongue before huffing out a "gods, how did I get this lucky?"

Nico laughed pulling back and smiling "I think that's me." Nico looked up through his eyelashes at Will before continuing the song. Will let his eyes close as he listened to Nico sing. 

M'hai detto t'amo  
Voglio il tuo amor  
Risposi t'amo  
Con tutto il cuor

Will's face felt warmed and he bent slightly tucking his face into Nico's shoulder. "I love you." Will mouthed against his neck. Nico squeezed his hand tighter. 

Bambina innamorata  
Stanotte t'ho sognata  
Sul cuore addormentata  
E sorridevi tu

Nico held the last note out and continued swaying them even as the skeletons started into a new song.  
"I love you too." Nico whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> love child  
> Tonight dreamed thee  
> Sleeping on the heart  
> And you smiled  
> love child  
> The mouth kissed thee  
> That kiss has awakened you  
> Do not forget more 
> 
> I said I love you  
> I want your love  
> I said I love you  
> With all my heart 
> 
> love child  
> Tonight dreamed thee  
> Sleeping on the heart  
> And you smiled
> 
> I said I love you  
> I want your love  
> I said I love you  
> With all my heart 
> 
> love child  
> Tonight dreamed thee  
> Sleeping on the heart  
> And you smiled
> 
> Thanks to google translate for the iffy Italian translate. I hope you like the fic, feel free to comment thank you.


End file.
